Two Halves Make a Whole
by Daughter of Athena 12
Summary: This is another demigod;s story. Who's her parent? you have to figure it out before I reveal it in the story! HA And why are the beasts of hell after her specifically? Bad summary, rating because of angst and action, please read and review!
1. Safe Haven

**a/n: So I hope you enjoy! Make sure you review. You would not believe the appreciation I have for people who review.**

The shrill cry of the alarm clock made me shoot out of bed, muttering obscenities under my breathe. The green glow of light told me it was six in the morning, on a Saturday. Normally I wake up around nine because I'm a night owl all the way, but last night I feel asleep at ten which is like falling asleep at six for most of you. Walking down the hall to the tiny bathroom I switched the lights on. My dark, almost black hair, looked like someone should bring a weed whacker down on it. Grey eyes stared back from the mirror, hazy because of the early time.

I couldn't exactly find a weed whacker in the bathroom so I opted for a ponytail. I pulled on some workout shorts and eased down the stairs and through the front door. I live pretty far away from the town so that means my house is surrounded by great jogging trails. The reason I was so quiet going down the stairs was because I live with my "aunt" she's more of a "step-fifth-cousin-twice-removed-on-my-father's-side"; whatever that means. I just find it easier to call her Auntie; but hey that's just me.

Anyway back on subject; every morning I try to go jogging and this morning I found what I thought was the best trail. It was secluded with shade and it the trail was worn enough where I didn't have to whack the growth out of my way. I almost tripped when I heard the hoot of an owl. How could that be? It was seven in the morning and the sun was up, why would an owl be up now? Personally I didn't care too much it was just puzzling. I looked everywhere for that bird but came up with… nada.

From the thick underbrush I heard an inevitable _crunch, crunch. _Just a raccoon, I told myself. Yet I groped for a fallen branch for protection. Suddenly a dark **huge** figure comes leaping out and I muffle a scream. The bark of the branch is now biting into my skin; reminding me of its presence. It's long and thin, but sturdy and it reminds me of the vaulting poles at my school. Eureka, I have a plan. (Okay I know eureka technically means "I have found it!" but give me a break I was under lots stress there.)

Taking a running leap _towards_ the beast I swung myself over the beast with the help of the pole. Suddenly I was staring at the um… butt of the animal instead of the face. Let me tell you, it's a hard to tell the difference. Using the pole I used all my weight to plunge the pole up his… you know what? Never mind, I'll just continue. I was off sprinting along dodging trees and their limbs, but the thing was coming closer. I could tell by the way the trees seemed to uproot as his… paws hit the dirt floor. I was dead meat; with a scream the huge willow that I had treasured split falling over; catching my legs. I was on the dirt floor panting wondering the heck was going on.

That was when the woods were calm. Not only calm but an eerie silence that reverberated off the trees that were still standing; that left one conclusion; I was delusional. Frikin' delusional, but how? The trees littered the floor in evidence and how does a monster like that simply disappear like that? Though a more starling thought reached my mind, how does that _appear _so quietly? I didn't mind that it left but suddenly appear with no warning? That was different; dangerous.

I was no longer safe in my house on the hills where no interference could come. I was no longer safe in my sanctuary. My eyes closed and my head slumped to the ground.


	2. Which Way?

**a/n Okay! Whatta think? Better or worse than the first? (That rhymes) Anyway please please please review and put who you think her god parent is in your review!**

I guess its time for me to 'fess up, seeing as you're going to found out sooner or later. Truth is Aunt Helen died five years ago; before she died my dad lived with us. After she was buried six feet under my father gave me two hundred bucks in cash and took off; leaving me alone in a cottage up on the hills.

You're upset I didn't tell you the truth? Did I hurt your feelings? Three words: Get over yourself. There is one thing that bothers me about this situation though. Why had my father stayed around so long; and why didn't he ever tell me about my mother? Okay I know, those are two things not one but they're equally important.

So basically the point I'm trying to make here is that when I got home from that terrifying encounter no one was there to scream at me or to patch me up. I had to do it myself, something I'm very used to. Scratches ran down my arms and legs from the branches, and my legs felt like I'd been flattened by a truck but other than that I was fine; just peachy.

The thing that hurt most though was my confidence. Every shadow the stalked behind my back made me jump, every creak the floor boards made me want to hide under the bed. The worst was that I couldn't do anything about it. Talk to "adults" and I'd end up in a strait jacket that matched my new padded room.

I was cooking myself dinner, which consisted of olives and mac n' cheese, when I heard a _knock knock knock. _In that sequence; three that was strange my AHAD effected mind turned it over trying to find a pattern or secret code.

SOS; no that couldn't be. My hand reached for the sharpest kitchen knife I had and remembered the incident earlier this morning. I crouched down and crawled down to the window; pressing myself against the wall.

You better believe I was planning my will. That was when I realized I had no one to give too. It was truly pathetic; I considered my mother but the fact that I didn't even know her stood in my way.

I pulled the door open and lunged forward; catching the person by surprise. The stumbled back falling to the ground and I was on top of them pinning them down. I was outnumbered though. I felt a tight grip grab my wrist and turn and I heard the sharp crack of my bone. That sucker was gonna pay and pay big.

My foot slashed up; snatching the person in the jaw. His grunt somehow told me it was a guy; around my age. I pedaled back; putting too much weight in his movements. I took the only advantage I had and pushed him to the ground.

They were out; unconscious and I had no idea what to do (which is huge because I always have a plan.) I couldn't go in side to get supplies; one of them may wake and flee. I looked around the yard and smiled; the shed of course.

I came back with my supplies which included rope, a saw (a chainsaw would've been a bit better), some sort of blade, and even more rope. Now what I'm about to do is sadistic but I only going to do it because it may get me some answers. Time to put my acting skills to work.

I tied them up indivually making sure there was no way free, but before that I searched to make sure they had no weapons. They were two boys around my age. The first that I'd knocked flat was somewhat homely looking with unruly long hair and acne, lots of acne.

The second was much better looking than the first. He had hair the golden color of wheat and he had a rich natural tan which was odd because it was the middle of December. I was tall with a broad build and even though he was unconscious I could tell; he was a showoff.

I then dragged them into the kitchen; they are much heavier that they look. I lined my tools along the counter neatly looking to see if there anymore. A small pitiful groan filled the kitchen and the blonde haired boy's eyes flittered open. Now it was to choose my weapon of choice.

The boy was now fully awake and his eyes were controlled and he looked bored like you would waiting at the doctor's for an appointment. Well that was before I picked up my large blade.

"Now, I have some questions and I believe you have my answers. Unless I'm mistaken and I rarely ever am." My voice was smooth and calm, my eyes hard as ice, my hands gently fingering the blade.

He analyzed me for a moment; deciding if I would go that far. "You're probably right." And that was all he said, nothing else. My handling of the blade became a bit more aggressive so he decided to continue; smart move.

"My name is Photios. Yeah I know a bit strange but my mother named my after my father." He looked at me like he was trying to prod my name. The blade was becoming dangerously close to ripping my skin, so he decided to blab.

"Like I said weird name but most of my friends call me Tom. Don't ask me why they just do I guess you can call me that too. You're probably wondering who my dad is because of the weird name and all…"

He was interrupted by the crude knife hitting the wall next to his head; I didn't play. My face was set in stone as I said "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Excuse me, but I wasn't the one that attacked me and my friend and tied us up and started chucking _knives _at us!" Under his breathe I heard him mutter, "Daughter of Ares."

That was when I heard a soft bleating noise coming from the boy next to him. His hat had been knocked off while I'd dragged him into the house and he had… horns. You've got to be kidding me.

A low keening hiss came from behind and I spun around to see a large _thing_ with seven heads. Suddenly both boys were by my side. The tall blonde one pulled a bow and arrow from… no where, he yelled at me in some language and it took me a moment to realize I understood him.

"_Grab my spear!"_

From, again no where, he had seemed to have a spear but I really didn't mind too much. While the Photios tried shooting the monster's many eyes I attacked its flank; that didn't work.

One of the monster's neck slammed into the heater and somehow the monster created some sort of an explosion. One moment I was looking for a weak spot and the next I was laying face down in the dirt cursing the gods. Wait did I just say gods?

Photios was limping toward the monster obviously thinking he could take it, but he couldn't. I knew that. So I did something that I will always regret. Next to the monster there was the… roof; or at least what was left of it. I sprinted and started to scale it; which was easier than I thought. I leaped on the base of the monster's spine and plunged my spear. Deep. The monster reared and howled and thrashed but eventually collapsed onto the ground and I was thrown from the beast's neck.

Photios… I mean Tom sprinted towards me and pulled a canteen from his pocket. (Okay how much can this guy possibly fit in there?) He lifted the drink to my lips and I tasted olives when they're the ripest and their perfume wafts through the air. The drink sent an electric shot through my body and it was so surprising I groaned.

The monster was gone, all was left was the ruins of my home that waft through the air and discarded piles lay everywhere. Both James and Tom were giving me a look like "We told you so." I pulled my eyes away from theirs and I knew I couldn't stay long; the police and firefighters would be here in no time.

All there of us stood and Tom held out his hand and said, "Come on. We're leaving this shithole." **(Problem w/ the lingo?) **

"I'll lead the way if you'd just show me which way." **(Rhymes AGAIN)** I dodged his offered hand and we walked together in the setting sun. **(Somewhat cliché I know) **


	3. Important AN

Okay, sorry I haven't been updating in forever it's just that well… I've had a TON of school work and when it comes to inspiration I've kinda hit rock bottom. But I WILL continue this story. I just need a few more reviews ;D And no flames please! PS A beta reader would be awsome! (If anyone can voleenteer...)

A Daughter Of Athena


End file.
